Love
Season one of Love & Hip Hop: Miami premiered on VH1 on January 1, 2018. The season is produced by Mona Scott-Young and Stephanie R. Gayle and co-executive produced by Maricarmen Lopez for Monami Entertainment, Toby Barraud, Stefan Springman, Mala Chapple, David DiGangi, Rick de Oliveira, Gilda Brasch and Alissa Horowitz for Eastern TV, and Nina L. Diaz, Liz Fine and Vivian Gomez for VH1. It consists of 12 episodes, including a two part reunion hosted by Nina Parker. Production Development Producers first considered a Love & Hip Hop spin-off set in Miami in 2012, before settling on Atlanta instead, with producer Stefan Springman revealing in the behind-the-scenes special Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: Dirty Little Secrets: "we found great characters there but it just didn't feel right". Several episodes in season two of Love & Hip Hop: New York were filmed in Miami, originally intended to set up a spin-off starring Teairra Marí and Erica Mena. On July 4, 2014, Mona Scott-Young discussed expanding the franchise to other cities: "we have looked at a bunch of other cities, Miami I’ve looked at as well, so we’re always looking to expand." On November 20, 2014, rapper Trina revealed she had turned down an offer for Love & Hip Hop: Miami. On February 28, 2016, it was reported that potential spin-offs set in Miami and Houston were in pre-production and the producers were auditioning potential cast members. In April 2016, Trick Daddy and Trina confirmed their involvement in Love & Hip Hop: Miami, despite the latter turning down the offer years earlier. Filming was set to begin in May 2016, with Trick's storyline centered on managing his artists Mike Smiff and Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta s PreMadonna. Plies, Brianna Perry and PreMadonna's husband Buck Thomas were also reported to be cast members at this time, however all their scenes were left on the cutting room floor during the show's nearly two year development and filming process. On April 20, 2017, after over a year of development hell, it was reported that the show's producers had been granted permission to start filming in South Florida. At some point, the show's producers approached Gucci Mane and his fiancée Keyshia Ka'oir to star in the series, however they turned it down to film a wedding special for BET. On May 8, 2017, Gunplay appeared on Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, leading to speculation that his appearance was intended to set up Love & Hip Hop: Miami. On August 25, 2017, VH1 announced Love & Hip Hop: Miami would make its series premiere on January 1, 2018. The series would star Trina, Trick Daddy, Afro-Latina singer Amara La Negra, Gunplay, Cuban-Venezuelan rapper Veronica Vega, party promoter Prince, Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta s Shay Johnson and openly gay rapper Bobby Lytes, with stylist Jojo Zarur, Pleasure P, Baby Blue Whoaaaa, stripper-turned-rapper Miami Tip, producer Young Hollywood, DJ Michelle Pooch, Gunplay's girlfriend Keyara Stone, Trick Daddy's estranged wife Joy Young, JT Money's son Jeffrey White, stylist Malik Williams, Steph Lecor, Prince's girlfriend Liz Cifuentes, model Gabby Davis, socialite Chinese Kitty and her mother Chinese Nicky rounding out the supporting cast. Amara's mother Mami Ana and Jojo's mother Faride Nemer would appear in minor supporting roles, while Love & Hip Hop: New York s Juju C. and ''Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta s Lil Scrappy would make special crossover appearances. Synopsis Opening monologue "When y'all talk about Miami, y'all talk about the sands and the yachts, the heat like y'all know it. You go on vacation, floss up and down Collins Ave, and you party at those clubs on that side of town. This ya boy Trick Daddy Dollars. And like I told y'all before, y'all don't know a motherfucking thing about Miami. What you know about slammin' dominoes in Little Havana? Selling conch salad in Liberty City? Or riding your donk up and down I-95? Y'all think y'all know all the hot spots? But the real fire is at Trick Daddy's spot. This is my 305. ''I don't know if they heard you Trick. South Beach may be lit, but the ballers with real ice party like me, the baddest bitch. The one and only diamond princess, Miami born and raised. Any clown can rent a Lamborghini, and any fake can pop tags, but only a real boss freezes out the haters and secures the bag. People say there's a lotta storms cookin' up in these parts. So as I say, let's get wet. 'Cause til then, Miami gonna continue to be the realest, the littest, and the hottest city in the world. Flight 305 to Miami, now boarding." — Trick Daddy & Trina Press release As bold, edgy, gorgeous, and diverse as the city it's set in, Love & Hip Hop: Miami turns up the heat and doesn't hold back in making the 305 the place to be. Multi-platinum selling hip-hop legend Trick Daddy is back in the studio collaborating with his longtime musical ally and rap icon, "The Diamond Princess" Trina. Afro-Latina singer, Amara La Negra, faces roadblocks on her journey to cross over to the American music market while Jojo Zarur is an entrepreneur and celebrity stylist whose dreams of dominating the fashion industry might be derailed by family issues. Meanwhile, Christopher "Prince" Michael Harty and DJ Michelle Pooch are enmeshed in a rivalry to claim party supremacy in the hot and competitive Miami nightlife scene. Miami street legend and rapper signed to Rick Ross' Maybach Music Group, Gunplay, has returned to Miami to stage a musical comeback but he finds himself sucked back into the temptations and vices of the "real" Miami, where his demons threaten the fate of both his career and his relationship. Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of number of appearances, out of the episodes that have aired. * Despite having green screen scenes like the other supporting cast members, Faride is listed under "guest appearances" in the season's end credits. Guest stars Gallery Cover art Cast photos love-and-hip-hop-miami-cast.jpg|Cast photo for season 1. trina.jpg|Trina's promo photo. trick-daddy.jpg|Trick Daddy's promo photo. amara-la-negra.jpg|Amara's promo photo. gunplay.jpg|Gunplay's promo photo. veronica-vega.jpg|Veronica's promo photo. prince.jpg|Prince's promo photo. shay-johnson.jpg|Shay's promo photo. Booby-lytes.jpg|Bobby's promo photo. jojo-zarur.jpg|Jojo's promo photo. Episodes Promo videos Trailers The following were released on VH1's web site to promote the season: * First Look * Cypher * Tease '(00:15) * '''Welcome To The 305 '(00:15) * 'Feel the Heat '(00:30) * '''Super Trailer * Welcome To The Real Miami: Sacrifice Vs. Paradise '(06:26) Cast interviews *'Trina *'Trick Daddy' *'Gunplay' Webisodes Check Yourself: Love & Hip Hop Miami and bonus scenes were released weekly with every episode. Trivia * Many cast members were initially leaked in a "talent list" that spread to blogs in early August 2017, shortly before the official cast announcement. The following names listed that did not end up appearing in the show include "Jase", Belkis Flores, Jimmy Espinosa, Duchess, Epidemic, "Nicole", Tamara Young, Abebe Lewis, Akinyele, "Barbara", "Cynda", Dayami Padron, Emjay, "Gaby's sister", "Jackie", JT Money and Ms Pearl. Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: Miami Category:Love & Hip Hop: Miami (Season 1)